Rzymskie Cesarstwo - Cesarz Chef II
Totalna Porażka: Podróż po Historii - Odcinek 5 "Rzymskie Cesarstwo- Cesarz Chef II" (W samolocie lecą wszyscy..W kabinie pilota jest Chef oraz Mama Dj'a) Mama Dj'a: Gdzie nasz kolejny przystanek? Chef: W czym? Mama Dj'a: W tej szalonej podróży po historii. Chef: Dzisiaj Włochy, Starożytny Rzym/ Mama Dj'a: Aha..Rozumiem. Chef: Nawet mam pomysł na zadanie! Mama Dj'a: Ujawnisz coś wczesnije? Chef: Powiem, Ci potem Mama Dj'a: Mhm..Oke Chef: Osz kurde...Znowu jestesmy na antenie... Mama Dj'a: Normalne... (Wzruszyła ramionami) Chef: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce! Czekała nas gromasa wyzwań, a zarazem podróż po Egipcie. Pierwsze wyzwanie to musieli zrobić własną piramidę, niestety nie wygrał nikt.Kolejna podróż i kolejna część wyzwania teraz musieli ułożyć finałową 10 Sportowców Totalnej Porażki. Najlepsi okazały się ludki z problemami. Potem dotarli do ostatniego punktu kontrolnego gdzie musielu udac się do piramidy i wybrać koryarz. Znów nosem popisali się goście od problemów i do ich drużyny dołączyli Lukaninho wraz z Jamesem. Do przegranych wstąpiła Olimpia, a z gry wyleciała Joanna. A co nas czeka dzisiaj. Musicie koniecznie oglądać Totalną Porażkę! Masz jakiś problem?(Zwycięski przedział) (W zwycieskiej kabinie siedzieli nowi "mistrzowie". Lukaninho wraz z Carlosem siedzieli przed ladą i grali w jakiś quiz, Jennifer z Jamesem rozmawiali, A Alex była..) (Lukaninho wraz z Carlosem byli przy stoliku) ' Ktoś ze mną normalnie gada' Lukaninho: Dobra spoko..No więc co to takie jest..Okrągłe i wpada do bramki? Carlos: Piłka! Już któryś raz z rzędu to mówisz Lukaninho: Szczegóły.. Carlos: Ok..Kto wynalazł prawo? Lukaninho: Skąd mam wiedzieć? Carlos: Hammurabi Lukaninho: On? Nie możliwe..Trzy dni temu z nim na wakacjach byłem Carlos: Tak..A ja spałem z Kleopatrą (Z cienia pojawia się Christina) Christina: Serio! Daj namiary! Carlos: Na co? Christina: Na Kleopatre! (Carlos stał kompletnie zdezorientowany) (Jennifer starał się rozszyfrować zamiary James'a) James: Miło mi widzieć, osobę o której dużo się na słuchałem Jennifer: W jakim sensie na słuchałeś? James: A no wiesz..Troche tu..Troche tam.. ' Kto mnie sprzedał!?' ' Jasne że nic nie wiem, grunt to w niepewność wprowadzić wszystkich..' Jennifer: To co o mnie wiesz? James: Wszystko (Uśmiecha się i puszcza całusa) Jennifer: Grrr ' Carlos, nie żyjesz!' James: jesteś słodsza, gdy się złościsz ' He! Przy mnie najlepszy antagonista jest aniołem!' Jennifer(zarumieniła się): Nie! James: Ależ tak, bywaj... (Na jego twarzy pojawił się nikły uśmieszek i wyszedł gdzieś..) (Tymczasem Alex wpadła do Chefa i naciskała na różne przyciski) CHef: Nie! Alex: Tak! Obrót i.. (Samolot "wpadł w turbulencje") Alex(przez radio); Uwaga, mówi tutaj wasza kapitan, za chwile lądujemu w... Chef: oddawaj to! (Samolot zatoczył kolejny obrót) Chef: A mówiłem, że drzwi powinny być stalowe... Bezwględni Kartageńczycy (Pierwsza porażka ale Kartafeńczycy się nie załamali, wręcz przeciwnie wydawało im się że rosną w siłę, Fernando i Lukas widocznie się zaprzyjaźnili, Alvaro starał sie wykorzystać okazje i porozmawiać z Alice, Olimpia siedziała w fotelu i uczyła się historii..) (Fernando z Lukasem obserwowali wszystko co się dało) Fernando: Muślisz, że powinnyśmy coś zacząć działać? (Lukas przykazał palcem milczenie) Lukas: Ok..Poszła do kibla Fernando: kto? Lukas: Ta, nowa nie można jej ufać Fernando: A komu Ty ziom w ogóle ufasz? Lukas: Nikomu Fernando: Nawet sobie? Lukas: Nawet sobie... Fernando: Dlaczego? Lukas: Bo jeśli ufasz sobie to jesteś czegoś pewny, a to ludzi gubi. Fernando: Głupoty, gadasz amigo. Lukas: Pamiętasz przykłady Courtney, Scotta a sezon temu Jo? Fernando: No tak, przecież oglądałem Lukas: Więc więcej Ci mówił nie będę (Fernando podrapał się po głowie) (Alvaro rozpoczął namowy z Alice..A wsumie gonił ją..) Alvaro: Zaczekaj!..pogadajmy.. Alice: Nie.. Alvaro: No proooosze ' Wyglądam jakbym szukał sojusznika? Nie! Nie szukam..' (Alice odwróciła się do niego) Alice: Pod jednym warunkiem! Alvaro: Oczywiście, jakim? Alice: posłuchasz ze mną godzinę ojca rydzyka. (Na Alvaro padł blady strach) Alvaro: Czy jest to przymusem? Alice: Nie.. Alvaro: Uf.. Alice: Nie, jeśli nie chcesz rozmawiać! Alvaro: W co ja się wpakowałem? Alice: W nic, w rozmowe z bardzo wyedukowaną osobą.. Alvaro: taa..Ciekawe z czego.. Alice: Z religi! (Alvaro machnął ręką wściekły i poszedł..) (Olimpia czytała książke o historii) Olimpia: Czemu mi nigdy nie szło z tych przedmiotów? (Obok niej przeszły Eva i Jo, kłócące się o coś) Olimpia: Evka, Jo! Też dołączyłyście do gry? (Uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie) Eva: CO ty, nigdy w życiu! Jo: Ja to miałą powiedzieć! Eva: Przegrani nie mają głosu Jo: Wygrałaś fartem Eva: yy..Nie? Jo: Tak.. (Obydwie się zaczęły bić, a Olimpia przewróciła oczami) Rzym; Podejście do lądowania (Wszyscy siedzieli w "kabinie stołówce") Chef(przez głośniki) Niech wszyscy ustawią się do skoku, nie otrzymaliśmy zgody na lądowanie Lukaninho: Ty, chyba kpisz? Carlos: Grałeś rok temu w show..Powinieneś znać odpowiedź.. Mama Dj'a: Radze Wam zabrać spadochrony, bo chyba Chef źle policzył spadochrony.. (Chef wściekły się wydarł przez głośniki) Chef: JESTEM PROWADZĄCYM I PILOTEM, NIE MATEMATYKIEM! (Wszyscy przestraszyli się nie na żarty) (Carlos brał spadochron, lecz wyrwał mu go Lukaninho) Lukaninho: To za, trudne pytania! Carlos: To nie fair! Lukaninho: Jesteś po prostu mniej warty... (Skoczył z samolotu) (Carlos został, zerknął a ze spadochronem zostałą tylko Alex) Carlos: Czemu moje życie, mnie tak nienawidzi... Rzym; Po wylądowaniu (Ostatni lądowali Alex wraz z Carlosem..Carlos spadł na ziemie pierwszy, a na nim wylądowała Alex) Carlos: Moje orzeszki.. Jennifer: Masz tam coś wogóle? Carlos: Chcesz to udowodnie.. (Podchodzi Chef wraz z Mama Dj'a) Chef: Oszczędź nam tego widoku (Carlos skulił się zawstydzony) Chef: Dzisiaj znajdujemy sie w Stolicy Cesarstwa Atenskiego Olimpia: Przepraszam, Cesarstwa Rzymskiego Fernando: Racja Alex: Co wy pieprzycie! Stolica Egiptu! Chef: Nie! W stolicy Cesarstwa Atenskiego Carlos: Tak, nowa ma rację (Chef się zdenerwował) Chef: Stażysci! (Przybiegli) Chef: Kto mi podał fałszywe informacje?! (Żaden się nie odezwał) Chef: Wszyscy mają się skulić, prócz Ciebie! (Wskazał na jednego stażyste) (Wszyscy się skulili, a nad tym Stażystom przeleciał Kondor i go zabrał) Christina: Ej! Co tu robi to ptaszysko? Chef: Ciszej..Czeka was dzisiaj podziemne wyzwanie..Będziecie podróżować katakumbami, starożytnymi więzieniami i dotrzeć do Koleseum musicie. Lukas: Tylko tyle? (Zadzwonił telefon do Chefa) Chef: Tak, Hatchet przy telefonie Christina: Ruszamy Chef: Mhm, tak (mówi do słuchawki) AlvarO: My tu czekamu, kolo Chef: Yy..Ok (mówi do słuchawki) Lukas: Ok..Czyli tak? Chef: Tak, tak (mówi do słuchawki) (Zawodnicy wbiegli w katakumby, każda drużyna w inny tunel) (Chef odłożył telefon) Chef: Gdzie oni są? Cóż miałem uprzedzić ich o kilku zagrożeniach..Ale skoro niechcieli czekać to nie! Co się wydarzy po przerwie..? Wyzwanie 1 Masz jakiś problem? - Odcinek 1/4 (Drużyna weszła do tunelu A. Gdy weszli do tunelu było z ich twarzy wyczytać strach..W sumie nie ma się czego dziwić, sam wygląd nie napawał ochotą, wiszące pochodnie oświetlały katakumby, ściany zdobione czaszkami, po prostu idealnie..) Jennifer: jazda, nie mam zamiaru przegrać! Lukaninho: Na co ja się pisałem... Alex: Ale tu sweetaśnie! Carlos: Pewnie tak samo masz w domu, nie? (Alex grzecznie wycofała się do tyłu) James: Oj kolo..Nie masz tu łatwo..Pewnie chciałbys pozostać w grze? Carlos: No, to moje skryte marzenie James: Zagłosuj tak jak ja to zostaniesz Carlos: Skąd ta pewność? James: Bo wiem, ale rób jak uważasz... (Poszedł obojętnie do przodu) Carlos: Aujć! Alex: To za obrażenie Alex! Haha! Bezwględni Kartageńczycy - Odcinek 1/4 (Weszli do tunelu B. Spotkały ich dokładnie takie same warunki jak rywali) Alice: Aaaa! (Zaczęła histeryzować) Fernando: Co jest? Alice: Cza-cza-cza-szki! (Christina wzruszyła ramionami i poszła w przód) Christina:Czego się bać.. Alvaro: Lepiej idź na koniec Alice... Alice: Może..masz..racje.. (Jak jej powiedzieli tak uczyniła) Lukas: Jak można tak histeryzować... Fernando: Ma coś na sumieniu Olimpia: Mhm..Aku... (Nagle rozległ się krzyk Alice, wściekły Fernando się odwrócił) Fernando? Co znowu? Carramba! Olimpia: Co jest..Chodźcie Fernando: Ale..jej nie ma.. Marne podchody producentów (Alvaro wzruszył rękami) Alvaro: Wielka szkoda (powiedział ironicznie) Masz jakiś problem? - Odcinek 2/4 (Wędrowali pod ziemią) Carlos: Ci Rzymianie to byli mądrzy ludzie Alex: Nas to nie obchodzi! Carlos: Ale.. Jennifer: Zamknij się! Carlos: Mam was gdzieś.. (Obrażony Carlos oparł się o ściane, ta się osunęła a kujon wpadł do dziury, a zaraz ściana wyglądała na nienaruszoną) Jennifer: Ph..Ma za swoje! James: Mhm..Kurde głupio mi tak mówić.. Jennifer: Co? Lukaninho: Jak ważne to mów.. James: No bo Carlos proponował mi tajny sojusz, przeciwko Wam.. Alex: Ten kujon..? Jennifer: Poważnie? James: Czemu miałbym kłamać.. Jennifer:... Pożałuje tego! Kupili, to..Sami idioci.Tajfun James nadciąga! Bezwględni Kartageńczycy - Odcinek 2/4 (Skręcili w prawo i szli przed siebie) Fernando: Ale cisza Lukas: Pierwszy raz od początku sezonu Christina: Alvaro, szybicje (Alvaro widocznie odstawał) Alvaro: Spokojnie.. Olimpia: Jak tam sobie chcesz.. Fernando: W Hiszpanii, też są podobne katakumby..Nie Alvaro? Christina: Świetnie... Fernando: Alvaro? (Odwraca się i Alvaro nie ma) Olimpia: CHef nic o tym nie wspominał... Christina: Uwaga!...Kula.. (Przetoczyła się i wszyscy odetchnęli) Fernando: Osz kurde.. Christina: Jak przeżyje osobiście zabije CHefa.. (Lukas patrzy w notatki) Lukas: Kontrakty nasze są tak skonstruowane że nie mogą nas zabić.. Olimpia: Ufff Masz jakiś problem? - Odcinek 3/4 (Cała czwórka podróżowała w kupie..Na początku Alex z Jennifer, potem James, a na końcu Lukaninho) Jennifer: Szybciej mazgaje Alex: Tak szybciej, wooho! (Popchnęła przypadkiem Jennifer, która wpadła na jakąś dźwignie pod Lukaninho uruchomiła się zapadnia, piłkarz złapał się krawędzi, wisiał nad przepascią) James: Dziewczyny idźcie, pomogę mu. Jennifer: Ale szybko (Dziewczyny zaczęły sie oddalać) James: Łap mnie za ręce (Złapał go za dłonie) James: Dobrze, że tu jestem, ziom co Ty na to by się Jennifer pozbyć? Lukaninho: Nie wiem (James udał, że nie słyszał) James: CO? Kurde..Za Ciężki jesteś! (Puścił go specjalnie, a on spadł w przepaść..) (James zatarł ręce) James: prościzna..Czas je dogonić! ' Potrafie świetnie udawać! Mi się tylko przytakuje!' Bezwględni Kartageńczycy - Odcinek 3/4 (Szli skręcili w jedną ze ściezek) Olimpia: CIekawe, jak sobie radzą nasi rywale Christina: Na pewno, nie lepiej Fernando: Bo to łamagi Lukas: Może.. (Przechodząć przez jakieś przejście ściana opadła z góry za nimi, czym zamknęła Olimpie) Christina: To jest..chore... Fernando: Najtrudniejsze wyzwanie..Chefie postaraj się.. Lukas: Nie prowokuj Christina: Ma racje..Ciekawe, o co chodzi.. Fernando: Mamy dotrzeć do koloseum Christina: Wejź pochodnie, przyda się.. (Chreistina i Lukas wzięli pochodnie) Lukas: A Ty, Fernando? Fernando: Ja mam latarkę zapomniałeś (CHristina się zdenerwowała) Christina: Czemu nie wyciągłeś? Fernando: Bo nie pytałaś Lukas: Rozgarniecię.. Masz jakiś problem - Odcinek 4/4 (Alex i Jennifer szły na przedzie, a James ich szukał...) James: Jennifer! (Rozglądał się..) James: Alex..! (Przed nim pojawił się Gladiator) James: Spoko.. (Zabrał go do tajemniczego przejścia..) (Jennifer i Alex szły, chyliły się ku końcowi trasy..) Alex: Patrz! Jennifer: CO? Alex: Dużo cukru u góry! Wow *-* Jennifer: Nawet się nie waż..Do góry jest 7 metrów..Nie wydaje CI się dziwne, że do tej pory, sufit miał ok. 2 metry? Alex: A tam! Cukier..! (Zaczęła się wspinać..Na 4 metrach sufit zamknął się na wysokości dwóch metrów) Jennifer: A nie mówiłam.. (Rozglądnęła się i poszła na przód) Jennifer: Trudno..I tak wygram (Skręciła w lewo) Bezwględni Kartageńczycy - Odcinek 4/4 (Szli sobie w trójkę.Zobaczyli napis "Jeśli jesteś odważny idź w lewo" Christina: Idziemy w prawo.. Fernando: Masz rację, chce być żywy (Oni już ruszyli, a Lukas się przyglądał przejściu) Christina: Chodźże Lukas: Zaraz.. Fernando: Twoja sprawa Christina: Nie będę płakać.. Lukas: Ja t... (Lukas został "porwany") Fernando: CO? Christina: Padł ofiarą.. Fernando: Takie napisy zawsze prowokują Boje się jej jak nigdy... (Chylili się ku wejściu do Koloseum zauważyli cień jakiejś postaci) (Christina zgasiła pochodnie) CHristina: Gaś latarkę Fernando: Jasne Zadanie rozwiązanie (Jennifer zobaczyła cień) Jennifer: Ochrona... (Jennifer postanowiła się podkraść.. Jennifer: Wiele ryzykuje (Stała tuż obok za ścianą. Eva była w 90 stopniowy kącie) Jennifer: E..Eva (Jennifer kichła) Eva: Co to jest? Jennifer: To tylko ja! (Krzyknęła i wybiegła) Eva: Mam, Cię... (Złapała ją przy Chefie) Chef: Nie zaloczone Evo Eva: Eh..Frajerka Buldog mnie normalnie gonił.. (Tymczasem Fernando i Christina poznali "ochronę") Fernando: Jo.. Christina: Spoko Fernando: Mam plana! (Christina wysłuchała go na ucho) Christina: Świetne! Do działa.. (Fernando stanął przed wejściem) (Jo do niego podbiegła i go złapała) Jo: Mam Cię! Czekaj, gdzie jest dr... (Dostała łupnia w głowe pochodnią od Christiny) Fernando: Heh..Nie dokońca...Wezmę ją.. Christina: OK (JO nieprzytomną ciągnął za dres Fernando, wraz z nim szła Christina, zjawili się na mecie) Chef: Gratuluje! Kartageńczycy wygraliście! (Z trybun wyszli "jeńcy" obydwóch drużyn) Jennifer: Czemu? Ja byłam pierwsza Chef: Zadanie polegało na pokonaniu strażnika i przytaszczeniu go do mnie Jennifer: Tego nie mówiłeś! CHef: Ruszyliście przed startem wyzwania, nie mój problem, za 30 minut ceremonia Ceremonia (Ceremonia odbywała się w samolocie) Chef: No..Daliście się znów wyrolować.. Jennifer: Oni! Nie ja! Chef: Nie ważne..Kogo to obchodzi? Oddaliście już głosy (Spokojnie siedział tylko James) Chef: jeden głos na Lukaninho (Lukaninho spojrzał podejrzliwie) Chef: Kolejny na Carlosa (W oczach Chefa widać spokój) Chef: Głos na Jennifer Jennifer: Phi Chef: Drugi głos na Carlosa (Carlos wydawał się przerażony) Chef: Carlos..3 głosy na Ciebie! Wylatujesz! Carlos: No cóz.. (Chef dał mu spadochron i wyrzucił Carlosa z samolotu) Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem, łatwość tej zabawy jest niezwykle banalna! (Chef w kabinie pilota się śmieje) Chef: haha! Niesamowity gościu! Co czeka nas niedługo? Czy James znó będzie działał? Oglądajcie Totalna Porażkę! Dedytka: Ten odcinek specjalnie dedukuje Vamelii <3